1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular building units and an apparatus and method for constructing such modular building units. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to unitary pre-cast concrete modular building units and an apparatus and method for constructing such unitary pre-cast concrete modular building units.
2. General Background
Various buildings, and apparatus and methods which relate to constructing prefabricated and modular building units are known.
One such type of portable prefabricated building is that which is constructed with "knock down" sections to be united into a single structure. Such type of building is provided for in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,554 issued to M. B. Schaffer et al. entitled "Prefabricated Building"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No., 2,247,893 issued to A. E. Sieber entitled "Portable Diner"; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,747 issued to C. Van Der Lely entitled "Prefabricated Space-Bounding Building Sections and a Building Made From Said Sections"; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,058 and 2,089,059 issued to B. G. Harley entitled "Diner".
A method for manufacturing prefabricted housing units providing for detachable prefabricated panels and pouring concrete slabs to unite the slabs and panels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,110 issued to M. Vercelletto.
These devices fail in that they do not provide for a unitary pre-cast concrete building unit. These devices further fail in that the buildings need be erected or knocked down for shipment to or from the erection site.
The pre-cast concrete module as shown in a June 1981 Article first appearing in "Concrete Products" is manufactured by Master Module Homes, Inc. and discloses a manufacturing process involving the use of multiple casting beds (or floor slabs) and wheeled wagon form sets, each set having sections which must be joined together to form the walls and roof. This device fails in that separate casting beds and movable forms must be used together to form walls and a roof. Also, shore jacks must be used as the forms are removed or freed ad seriatim to insure proper curing. The "Master Module Home" is plant constructed, transported to the site, assembled, adjusted and fitted-out; all unnecessary with the apparatus of the present invention.